changing paths
by frostflare
Summary: story is being redone. be sure to look for Changing Times. this story shall be deleted on the 30th. sorry for this, i want to make the story better.
1. Chapter 1

it was a bright morning in the Sinnoh region. A girl with short, auburn hair with streaks of gold and a golden feather in it stood in the middle of a clearing in a forest.

She took out a poke ball and threw it in the air, "Moonsoul come forth." she said.

in a flash of light that the pke ball released an Umbreon stood in front of her.

"Umbre, Umbre!" it said.

"Moonsoul use Shadowclaw on that tree over there." she commanded.

Moonsoul nodded and leaped into the air, twisted, and with its paw encased in dark energy, sliced the tree in front of it in half. "Umbre, Umbre!" it said proudly, sitting down in front of its misstress.

"well done" she told the eeveelution in front of her.

just then Moonsoul sniffed the air. The rings on it glowed as did its red eyes. Befor the girl could do anything it raced off out of the clearing, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake.

"here we go again." the girl sighed and started to run after her partner.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_thx for reading dis. it means alot to me. sorry for how short this was. next chapter will be bigger. now you know you want to review so stop reading this and review! _

_ with love, frosty_


	2. Chapter 2

kathrine ran after her umbreon, through the trees. she was starting to get really ticked off at moonsoul. she then stopped.

"i know an eaiser way to do this." she said bringing out two poke balls from her messenger bag.

"suntalon, dawnlight, take the stage!" she called out throwing the poke balls into the sky. in two flashes suntalon the pigeot was flying, and dawnlight the espeon was sitting calmly on the ground.

_oh what is it now?, _dawnlight asked using her phsyic telepathy to ask her trainer.

"moonsoul ran off and we need to find him." kathrine told her while getting on suntalon's back.

_so?_

"he might get hurt," she answered.

dawnlight suddenly sat up. when she saw kathrine smiling in amusmant at her she quickly regained herself, _or he might get captured by those people who were following us,_ she added.

"lets go!" kathrine said and suntalon took off with dawnlight running underneath them.

* * * * * * *

the trio had been moving for awhile when dawnlight signaled kathrine to land. when she had done so dawnlight padded up to her, _we are being followed,_ she told the girl.

kathrine nodded and got back on suntalon. but this time dawnlight got on in front of her. together they lifted off and continued flying in search of moonsoul.

* * * * * * *

they had been flying for awhile when suntalon suddenly dove. when kathrine looked up she saw a hyper beam fly above them. she quickly looked behind them and saw two skarmory flying behind them. on their backs were two men dressed in red and black ouyfits.

"the fang" she said frowning. "suntalon, we have to lose them!" she told her pigeot.

"pigeot!" she answered and beat her mighty wings to pick up speed.

one of the skarmory flew underneath suntalon's left wing. its wings started to turn silver signaling a steel wing attack. before suntalon could dodge the attack hit, causing the trio to plummet from the sky.

"HHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" kathrine yelled, and just before she hit the ground she blacked out.

______________________________________________________________

_omg! what happened to katty(kathrine)!?_

_will she be saved or will she fall to her death? read next chapter to find out. but first you must review!_

_ahhhhh cliffhangers, gottta lov'em. _

_-frosty_


	3. Chapter 3

_i just want to thank everyone who reviewed and announce that at least one chapter will be posted each day. if one is not then i have been attacked and eaten by a groundon.^.^_

_____________________________________________________________

When Kathrine regained conciussness(sry bout the spelling^.^,) she saw Dawnlight laying on her chest. She carefully laid her sleeping partner on the ground and sat up.

_Where am I?,_ she wondered looking around. She saw that she was in a clearing. A small fire burned in the center, across the fire a girl, probably kathrine's own age, was sleeping. She had light coffee colored hair that stuck out from underneath a green bandana. Beside her a glaceon slept.

Kathrine slowly and quietly got to her feet. In a flash the glaceon that was "sleeping" had frozen her feet to the ground.

"Stupid ice beam." she growled. "Dawnlight! Help!" Katty called out.

Immediatly Dawnlight raced to her side.

"Dawnlight, psy beam!" Kathrine ordered. Dawnlight began to power up a ball of pink energy.

"Stop!" a voice rang out through the clearing.

The girl that was also "sleeping" had jumped up and was walking over to her glaceon. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"You're little blue rat froze my feet to the ground!" Kathrine yelled pointing to her frozen feet.

Glaceon growled at the comment.

"Oh just shut up!" Katty yelled, way past her ticked point.

The girl walked over to her, "Look I'm sorry if glaceon froze your feet. I'm sure she did'nt mean to."

"Ugh, can you at least give me my bag?" Katty asked.

"Sure." the girl picked up the fallen messenger bag and handed it to Kathrine.

Kathrine pulled out a premeir ball and threw it in the air, "Sunstreak, shine like the stars!"

In a flash of light a Cyndaquil wearing a red bowtie stood in front of her.

"It's so cute!" the girl exclaimed petting him.

Cyndaquil looked up at her and released a stream of fire. Kathrine giggled quietly.

"Cyndaquil, use ember on my feet" Katty commanded.

He looked at her quizzikly(yes i know, i have spelling issues-.-,) before using the attack to melt the ice. But when the ice was gone sunstreak did'nt stop.

Kathrine thought she smelled something burning and looked down at her feet. "AAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" she screamed and Sunstreak and the rest fell down holding their ears in pain.

When she had stopped screaming in pain the other girl walked over to her. "You've got some high C. Oh, by the way, my name's may." she told her.

"Thanks. I'm Kathrine but my friends call me Frosty or Katty, you can just call me whatever"

"Espi- espi!" Dawnlight complained.

"Oh, and this is Dawnlight and Sunstreak" Katty said patting Dawnlight on the head.

Dawnlight just glared ahead angrily.

"Sunstreak return" Katty said. After Sunstreak was back in his poke ball Katty suddenly grew serius(wrong spelling i know^.^,) "You have'nt seen any men wearing black and red outfits have you?"

May looked confused, "no...i don't think so" she answered.

Just as Kathrine was about to say something a net fell on top of the two.

A man in a deep maroon suit stepped out of the trees, a mightyena by his side. "Did you really think that you could evade the Fang Miss Flare?"

_____________________________________________________________

**Kathrine: why did you have to bar b-q my new sandals!**

**me:cuz it was funny**

**kathrine: grrrrrr...**

_**o**__h no, whats going to happen to may and katty? oh yeah and i had to add may in cuz shes my fav character. new pokemon shall be introduced in the next chapter tommorrow or in a few hrs. here are their names:_

_iceflower_

_geckie_

_well thats all for now._

**dawnlight:for the sake of moonsoul review!**

**suntalon:you like him**

**dawnlight:do not**

**sunstreak:do too**

**dawnlight:SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**if you want moonsoul back anytime soon reveiw people review!!!!!!!**

_with love,_

_frosty_


	4. Chapter 4

_ok so no one has reviewed chapter 3 but i shall write this any ways cuz i'm nice. oh and those of you wondering 'where the heck is suntalon' stop wondering and read!!!!! sorry guys geckie comes in next chapter cuz no one reviewed._

________________________________________________________________

Katty glared at the man in red. He just smirked, "Oh and you have made a friend that's human, how nice."

"Frosty, what's going on? Who are those people?" May asked.

"She hasent told you?" the man asked in a mock shocked voice. "Well you see," he bent down to look the two girls in the eyes, "you're 'friend' here has something that we want. And she also stole one of my darling Mightyena." the man sighed.

Suddenly a cry was heard from above: "Pigeot!" and Suntalon dove down and released the small group by grabbing the net and yanking it into the sky.

"Thanks Suntalon!" Katty then turned back to the group of ,in her opinion,poorly dressed men and enlarged a dusk ball."Iceflower, freeze 'em!"

May looked confused when a Mightyena came out. But what was surprising was that her tail was a bright blue.

"Well here goes nothin', Blasiken spotlight!" she called out

"Iceflower, use icefang and follow it with a sunnyday; Dawnlight use confuse ray and follow it with a double team!" Katty commanded.

Iceflower ran at the enemy Mightyena and bit down hard, freezing it solid. Then she jumped back and leaped into the sky, her eyes glowing red and the sun shone so brightly that Mightyena had already thawed and had collapsed from to much extreme weather changing.

Dawnlight used confuse ray and then followed it up with a double team surrounding the Fang members. With the two attacks combined everyone thought that there were a hundred espeons all around them. in the cofusion Blasiken unleashed a overheat that burnt them to a crisp.

Suntalon landed beside them. Katty got on her back and reached a hand out for May to take.

"Where are we going?" she asked taking Katty's hand and getting on behind her.

"anywhere but here" Katty answered.

Suntalon took off right when Dawnlight jumped on her head and May called Blasiken back. She beat her wings and flew so fast that the girls had to close their eyes.

* * * * *

Later when Suntalon had joined a flock of pidgeys and pigeottos Katty turned around to face May, she had tears in her eyes. "May, I'm so sorry that I dragged you into this. I-I just...wanted...a friend."

May herself now had tears in her eyes. "It's okay, now we get to travel together" she smiled.

"May, I promise that when we land I'll tell you everything."

_____________________________________________________________

_whoa now that was a chapter! why is the fang chasing katty? what will happen now that she has a friend? and why does the man in maroon know so much about katty? find out in chapter 5!_

**moonsoul shall return in chapter 6!!!!**

**dawnlight: yipee!**

**suntalon:see, you like him**

**iceflower:it's true girl, you do**

**sunstreak: dont deny it**

**dawnlight: SHUT UP YOU BUNCH OF RETARDS!!!!!!!!**

_NOW REVEIW!!!!!!_

_with love,_

frosty


	5. Chapter 5

_hey guys, um, geckie will come in next chappie. this one is all about a new character. amber is based off of my friend aliona markiwics. she owns the pokemon and their nicknames in this chappie. _

_____________________________________________________________

Amber watched as the sunlight suddenly grew strong and as a confusion move was used. She thought for a moment and smiled.

"Katty."

It was probably Iceflower and Dawnlight who were battleing right now.

Jolt, her jolteon, walked over and watched.

"Yep, that confuse ray had to be your sister's." she told him.

"Jolt!"

Amber looked back over to see a pigeot with two trainers and an espeon on its back. "Well the first two are Katty and Dawnie, but who's the girl with the bandana?"

She then saw two spearow lift of and start to follow them.

_No, it can't be, the Fang?, _she wondered fearfully. She then took two poke balls off of her belt.

She threw one in the air. "Tal, c'mon out!"

A beautiful ninetales stood before her.

"Tal, I need you to take Katty to Half-moon island. She flew off on Suntalon. Go!" she commanded.

The ninetales bowed her head and gave Jolt a quick lick on the ear and ran off after the pigeot.

Amber then threw the second poke ball. "Fe, I choose you!"

In an instant a proud fearow stretched her wings and looked at her trainer.

"C'mon Jolt, lets get goin!" Amber and Jolt climbed on and Fe took to the skys.

Amber looked back at the direction the the pigeot had flown off in. _Katty you better not make me have to bail you out again. _She sighed. _But then again she __**is**__ Katty._

_______________________________________________________________

_hey, if you guys would like to be characters in this story send me your bio and your pokemon team. _

_your team info must include:_

_1. pokemon's gender_

_2. pokemon's nicknames(optional)_

_3. if your pokemon have any relation ships_

_4. and any other unique info on them_

_i would love to put you guys in ^.^._

_with love, _

_frosty_


	6. Chapter 6

_hey it's a chapter dedicated to moonsoul. phrases in __**bold**__ are the pokemon talking in their language. _

________________________________________________________________

moonsoul was running. he did'nt know where he was going or when he would be back, but he promised himself something:

**"i will return, if only for dawnie. oh, i hope she's ok"**

* * * * *

dawnlight sat watching the moon.

**"moonie, where are you?"** a single tear fell from her eye.

* * * * *

moonsoul ran faster. he had to be back soon, to make sure dawnie was okay. and to ask her the question that was always in his mind.

_**dawnie, will you be my mate?,**_ moonsoul wondered and he looked at the moon.

he saw the familiar pink face watching him. he skidded to a stop and blinked. when he looked up again he saw only the same white glowing orb.

a tear fell from his eye, at the exact time that dawnlight's fell.

* * * *

dawnlight closed her eyes and she glowed slightly purple.

_**moonsoul, i give you my phycic powers to aid you on your jorney.**_

* * * *

moonsoul felt a rush of power go through him and he ran. he ran like the wind. his paws hardly touched the ground as he flew across the prarie faster than any quick attack.

_**dawnie, i will return to you.**_

_____________________________________________________________

_next chapter will be more moonsoul. he finally reaches his goal. _

_i'm still accepting OCs._

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!_

_with love,_

_frosty_


	7. oops

_**sorry guys forgot caps in ch 6**_


	8. Chapter 7

_hey guys, sorry about ch 6. _

_hehe............. no caps._

_anyways here's ch 7_

________________________________________________________________

Moonsoul never stopped running, even when the moon fell from the sky and the sun arose. He had to go quickly, for Dawnlight's sake.

He ran across beaches, scorching plains, and wet marshes. And he was in a forest when he finally reached where he was going.

He stopped in a shadey clearing. The ring on his head glowed golden as did the rest of them.

A glowing purple circle opened at the other end of the clearing. A roar came from it and a paw stepped out. It was followed by the rest of the legendary dog's body.

Entei walked over to Moonsoul regally and nodded turning around and going back through the portal. Moonsoul quickly followed, casting one last glance at the sky and then he stepped through.

When he made it through, Moonsoul was greeted with a aweinspireing(sry i have spelling issues ^.^,) sight.

He was standing on a silver path that led to a collosium. All around him were stars.

He looked up and saw Mew fly overhead, followed by a Celebi. In front of him Raiku and Suicune had joined Entei and were waiting for him to follow.

Moonsoul quickly followed them up the shining path. At the top they entered the colosium. Once inside the group approached a Moltres and Articuno who appeared to be waiting for them.

**"This is Kathrine's umbreon, yes?"** Moltres asked in her chime-like voice.

**"This is her's,"** Entei said and turned to Moonsoul, **"Moltres and Articuno would like to speak to you."**

When moonsoul froze at the sight of the two magnifisant birds, Raiku stepped over beside him. **"Go on, they don't want to harm you."** he said gently and nudged him forward.

When he padded up to the two Moltres lowered her head and began to bomdbard him with questions, **"Kathrine, is she okay? Does she have any friends? Where is she? She-"** Articuno cut her off.

**"Don't overwhelm him, dear." **he said and turned to Moonsoul who was obviusly confused. **"Please, allow me to explain, twelve years ago, when Moltres and I still lived in your world, Moltres laid an egg. that egg hatched into our daughter. She was both fire and ice together. We were so proud. But then people began to come after our little girl. So we did the only thing we could to protect her. We disguised her as a human when she turned ten and eraced all memories that she had of us. Before we entered the portal to this world we gave her a sapphier necklace. That and her name. That necklace is the only thing besides a legendary pokemon that can open the portal to our world."**

Moonsoul looked up at him. **"Wait so your saying Kathrine is a pokemon!"**

**"Yes, but since she has remained human so long she is now half-human. So she can transform from bird pokemon to human at will."** Moltres said.

**"We need you to bring her here for her safety. And since her pokemon team has been has been with her so long they aren't safe either." **Articuno explained.

Entei stepped over to him, **"We are counting on you to bring her back here."**

All the sudden Lugia and Zapdos landed.

**"Entei! the human Amber, the portal keeper, she is going to bring Kathrine to Half-moon island!" **Zapdos told him.

**" I know Amber! She is probably doing that to protect Katty from the Fang!" **Moonsoul exclaimed.

**"Well then, you know what to do. Now go!" **Entei roared.

Moonsoul nodded and ran. Just as he was about to go through the portal he felt a tap on his shoulder.

When he turned around he was face to face with Celebi.

She handed him a golden tail ring. **"As long as you wear this you shall be protected."**

**"Th-thank you" **Moonsoul told her and leaped through the portal. _**I'm comming Dawnie, don't worry.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

_Whew that was hard to type. well reveiw and send in an OC._

_with love,_

_frosty_


	9. Chapter 8

_hello peoples. i am posting chapter 8 now. and i realized that i did'nt tell you what katty or amber looked like ^.^, _

_well, katty is wearing a gold halter top, white pants that go down to right below her knees. she has a gold messenger bag that she carries almost all her stuff in and her shoes are gold high-heeled stappy sandals. and a sapphire choker. _

_amber has sholder lenght blond hair. she wears a black t-shirt and scarlet pants and black flats. _

_well that should be all, so.....................................................................................................................................READ ON!!!!!!!!!!!_______________________________________________________________

Katty told Suntalon to land near a small river. Suntalon slowly decended beside the bank.

When Katty, Dawnlight,and May had climbed off, she was returned to her poke ball for some rest.

Katty and May sat down, with Dawnlight in Katty's lap. And Katty began her story.

"Well, when I was ten my parents disappeared and somehow I lost all memory of my life before then. But that was a whole new beginning for me. At that time I felt so alone...

_flashback_

_A younger Kathrine sits alone in a forest._

_"Where am I? Mom? Dad?" _

_She starts crying._

_An eevee walks up to her and without hesitation lays down in her lap._

_Kathrine crys into the eevee's fur._

_end flashback_

"That's how I met Dawnie here. After that we traveled together. We took a liking to contests and I became a coordinater. And over the years my team grew. But they always joined of their own free will. So i never battled any of them.

But that night, when I was left alone, I had a dream...

_flashback_

_"Where am I?" _

_"You are dreaming."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I, I am Entei and I shall watch over you. You will never be alone."_

_end flashback_

"And he was right. Whenever I would feel depressed or alone, I would just remember what Entei said and I would feel so happy. He is watching me right now, I know it." Kathrine looked up to see that the sun was setting.

"I'll tell you the rest tomorrow. We should get some rest."

May nodded and the two of them set up their sleeping bags and fell asleep only moments after they laid down.

* * * *

May knew she was dreaming cause she was surrounded by stars. She started walking around on an invisible ground. She then saw Kathrine. But what startled her was that she was hugging an Entei. Katty turned to her.

"May! This is the Entei I was telling you about." she said smiling.

Entei walked over to her. "So you have been traveling with my little bird." he said sinply.

"Entei!" Katty said accusingly.

May smiled. _This entei acts like a father to her, _she thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Entei" she said bowing.

Entei smiled. "I like how you act as a friend to my Katty, consider yourself under the protection of Entei." he said, his eyes were soft and kind.

"Thank you." May told him.

"Oh, and one more thing." he lowered his voice so that Katty could'nt hear. "You will find that Katty is very hard to wake up, but all you have to do is yell: 'Katty the chocolate cookies are on fire and they must be eaten!'" he chuckled.

May grinned. "I never thouht that an Entei would have such a great sense of humor." she said

Entei turned so that he could face both of them. "The sun is rising and I must leave you. I will visit you again." and with that everythng went black.

* * * *

May woke up quickly. She looked over to where her friend was still sleeping. She thought quickly and walked over to her.

She took a deep breath and yelled, "KATTY! A PACK OF GROUDONS ARE ATTACKING!!!!!!!!"

Katty just turned to her other side and continued sleeping.

She then remembered what Entei had told her.

May grinned evilly. "KATTY, THE CHOCOLATE COOKIES ARE ON FIRE AND THEY MUST BE EATEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

Katty's eyes snapped open and she jumped up looking for the burning cookies.

May laughed.

When Katty looked over and saw her laughing her head off she frowned.

"Not funny May, not funny."  
_____________________________________________________________

_hahahaha! that was so funny! well i don't blame her. i would do the exact same thing..._

_well read the rest of katty's story in chapter......um, i seem to have forgotten -.-,. well it's the next chapter so REVIEW!!!!!!_

_I AM STILL ACCEPTING OC'S PEOPLE!!!!!!!_

_with love, _

_frosty_


	10. Chapter 9

_yo what up my homies! sorry just had to say that ^.^,. anyways im kinda getting the feeling that only aliona cares about this story... so yeah here's chapter whatever..._

______________________________________________________________ _

Katty looked up into the sky. She was off in Celestic town getting some breakfast for her and May. _It just had to be Celestic town,_ she thought ruefully. She was just about to take another step when she was stopped by someone placing their hand on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw three Fang members smiling evily.

"You're coming with us." one of them said.

"Never! Dawnlight, help!" she called out, jumping back. Dawnlight ran from some bushes and stood in front of her misstress, fur bristling.

"You don't know who you are dealing with girl. Feraligator, go!" the man said throwing a poke ball into the air. A savage feraligator charged at Dawnlight.

"Feraligator, hydro pump!" the man ordered.

Feraligator let loose a blast of water from its jaws that hit Dawnlight head on.

Dawnlight hit a building and lay there umoving.

"No!" Kathrine yelled.

But the feraligator's tail slamed into her knocking her to the ground just hardly aware of what was going on.

"Roselia, use solar beam!" a new voice called out.

A boy with green hair was kneeling beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked but by then Katty had already blacked out.

* * * *

Dawnlight slowly got to her feet to see a roselia attacking the feraligator. She looked around franticaly for her trainer and saw her on the ground with a green-haired boy next to her.

She ran over to her misstress' side and growled at the boy.

"It's okay girl, i'm not going to hurt her." he said.

Dawnlight nosed Katty's arm, helpless to do anything. Then she got an idea.

"Espi-espi!" she said to the boy. And began walking over in the direction where their camp was.

"You want me to follow you?" he asked

Dawnlight nodded, flicking her tail immpatiantly.

The boy picked up Katty and stood up. "Well lead the way then."

* * * *

May was waiting for Katty to return when she heard the bushes rustling behind her.

She turned around and saw Dawnlight emerge from the bushes.

"Dawnlight? Where's Katty?" she asked and saw a familiar green-haired coordinater come into the clearing carrying her unconciuse(^.^,) friend.

"Drew!" she exclaimed in shock that soon turned to anger, "What the heck did you do to my friend!" she yelled.

"What did I do? _I_ saved her from some creeps that were attacking her!" Drew argued.

All of the sudden Iceflower released herself from her poke ball.

"Mightyena!**(shut up can't you see that my misstress is injured!)" **she called out.

This snapped May and Drew back to reality. Now Katty was laying on the ground with Iceflower laying next to her.

May sat down next to her friend. She could hear Entei right now, _How could you let this happen to her! I trusted you!_. She sighed.

That night Drew camped out with them in case the Fang came looking for Kathrine again. Katty still had not woken up yet.

May could'nt sleep so she just lay on her back and watch the night sky. She turned her head to the side and saw Dawnlight watching the sky too.

"You must be worried about Moonsoul, huh girl?" May asked.

Dawnlight looked at her with tear filled eyes. She then walked over to May and laid down next to her. A tear fell from her eye.

"It's okay. He'll be back." May told her.

She then drifted off to sleep....

_______________________________________________________________

_Gosh that was some chapter. oh and for the people that are wondering, yes i support contestshipping strongly(mayxdrew). well review and send in an OC. but seeing as no one really cares it does'nt matter anymore..._

_with love,_

_frosty_


End file.
